Generally, the brakes used for each wheel in double-acting braking systems each comprise two independent sets of braking cylinders, each set however acting simultaneously so that each of the two sets provides approximately 50% of the braking torque.
Then, in the case of failure of one of the braking circuits causing interruption of the action of one of two sets of cylinders, the braking torque is reduced by approximately 50% without its being possible to adjust the remaining torque. It is obvious that this circumstance is very disadvantageous particularly in the case of a braking system for aerodynes.